Grand Theft Auto
by Mike-crick
Summary: My story for the original GTA P.s It is R18+ cause it has violence and Language (no sex)
1. Page 1

                                                     **Grand Theft Auto**

Liberty City Bank 1996, 9:15pm ………

(A man in a long lether jacket walks slowly across to a bank teller)

Bank teller: how may I help you sir?

Man:(pulls out a gold Hardballer pistol and blows the teller's brains all over the wall)

(3 men behind him pull out shot guns and start blasting people away)

Man: hit he safe!!!

(One of the men heads over to the large safe and puts charges all around it) 

Man: take the money and go!!

(The 3 run into the safe and start to grab Cash)

(The cops pull up at the bank)

Man: Common lets go!!

(The 3 come out with large bundles of cash in their hands)

Man: Out the back, lets go!!

(They all run out the back door into a dark alley where 2 cops come for them)

Cop: LCPD, FREEZE!!!

(2 of the guys take care of the cops and keep going)

Man: we need a car!

(A lone car comes up the street)

Man: (Grabs Shot gun and blows the drivers brains out the back of his head and all over the car) lets go!

(They enter the car dumping the drivers body and Drive off with the cops following after)

                                        (Main Title)


	2. Page 2

The Next day…….

Radio: the GTA have struck again this time they killed 2 policemen, 6 bank tellers, 12 hostages and 1 pedestrian. Police Chief Ray had this to say…..

Ray: We are doing our best to find the GTA's hideout but so far we have drawn a blank.

Radio: that was Police Chief Ray lets hope they find them quickly, in other news reports say that a new gang is appearing on the streets called the Columbi….

Jake: (P.S Jake is the main character) (turns off radio) (sighs)

(the phone rings)

Jake: (picks up phone) who is it??

Computerised voice: meet us at Ammunation in one hour (hangs up)

Jake: (hangs up, sighs and gets up) you got pal (grabs a bulletproof jacket with a hood walks outside and walks toward Ammunation)

(later)

(Three men with hooded jackets are waiting next to a black BMW)

Jake: (Walks over)

Man: (Signals Jake to get into the car)

Jake: (gets in car)

Man: (without talking gets into car and hands Jake Directions to a church with a message written on it in red pen simply saying "go there")

Jake: (waits for others to get in and drives off)

(Later)

(the BMW pulls up  to the church)

Man: (Gives Jake the signal to Wait for them, gets out of the car and runs into the church with the others)

Jake: (sits by listening to people screaming and getting shot at)

(A Man runs up to the window and yells to Jake for help But is shot in the back of the head by one of the Hoods with a shotgun)

Jake: (Watches the blood trickle down the church window)

(Sirens)

Jake: (Hears the sirens in the distance and backs up into an ally)

(A bunch of cop cars and swat vans surround the church)

Hood: Shit it's the cops!

Hood2: (runs over) where the fuck is our ride!!!

Hood: He must have split!, fuckn' pussie!

Hood2: (dials numbers on his phone)

Jake: (here's his phone beep) huh? (picks it up and looks at the message)

Hood2: WHERE THE FUCK R U!!!

Jake: (puts down phone and drives out into the open)

Cops: FREEZE!!!  
Jake: (pulls out pistol and shoot a few cops in the kneecaps)

Hood: that's him lets go!!

(The Hoods run out and start to shoot at the cops)

Jake: common lets go guys!!

(the hoods run over to the car)

Hood: get in, lets move!!!

Hood3: (starts killing cops) 

Hood: stop fucking around, lets go!!!!

Hood3: (is shoot inbetween the eyes)

Hood: fuck it lets go!!            


	3. Page 3

Jake: (Puts his foot to the floor and drives off)  
  
(The cops follow them)  
  
Hood: shit! (grabs rifle, puts head and window and shoots at the cops)  
  
(The cop in the car closest to them it hit in the shoulder causing the car to crash into a  
  
Telegraph pole)  
  
Hood: YEAH!!  
  
(More Cops join the chase)  
  
Hood: these guys just don't know when to stop do they  
  
Jake: (Handbrake turns into an alley)  
  
(Cops keep following)  
  
Hood: (continues to shoot at cops)  
  
Cop: (leans out window and shoots at the Hood)  
  
Hood: (Is shot in the head decorating half the windscreen with blood)  
  
Hood2: Shit! (Grabs shotgun and pokes head out window) FU…(A pole hits him in  
  
The head knocking him out)  
  
Jake: DAMN! (Grabs gun And shoots a cop cars tire causing it to crash and block the  
  
Alleyway)  
  
(All the cops are stopped)  
  
Cop: son of a bitch!  
  
(Later)  
  
(Jake pulls up at Ammunation and dumps the knocked out hood)  
  
Jake: thanks for the car (speeds off)  
  
(Jake pulls up at his Apartment, gets out and walks inside)  
  
Man: Hello Jake  
  
Jake: who are you? (Sees the GTA emblem on his jacket) you GTA?  
  
Man: yes, my name is Chuck Bornyl  
  
Jake: (looks at men surrounding him armed with shotguns) what do you want?  
  
Chuck: We need you to do a mission for us  
  
Jake: what kinda' mission?  
  
Chuck: There's a man named Don Sonetti or Bald man Sonetti as people call him  
  
Jake: What about him?  
  
Chuck: He owns a motorcycle gang who hang around the Capital Autos dealership,  
  
We need you to take care of them for us  
  
Jake: How do I do that?  
  
Chuck: you use your good driving skills to lure them into a little trap we've set up in  
  
Hepburn heights  
  
Jake: how much?  
  
Chuck: if you do it and you do it well we'll give you around 10 grand plus more work  
  
After that  
  
Jake: When do I go?  
  
Chuck: 6pm tonight  
  
Jake: I'm there  
  
[pic] 


	4. Page 4

(Jake pulls up in his recently stolen BMW)  
  
Gang Member: Jeezzzuuuuss Christ that shit stinks where you get it?  
  
Gang Member 2: Some store down in china town  
  
Gang Member: Say no more say no more  
  
Jake: (Exits car and walks toward the bike gang)  
  
Gang Member: Who's this silly fucker then?  
  
Jake: (pulls pistol and Shoots the gang members head apart)  
  
Gang Member 2: Shit Get him!!  
  
Jake: (Runs to his car, gets in and drives away)  
  
(The Bike Gang Chases)  
  
Jake: (pulls into an abandoned parking lot)  
  
Gang Member 2: Get him!  
  
(The bikers pull into the paring lot to find nothing there)  
  
Gang Member 2: (dismounts bike) Where'd he go??  
  
(Suddenly GTA members appear all around them pointing various semi- automatic weapons at them)  
  
Gang Member 2: fuc...  
  
(The guns blaze and the bike gang are torn apart by bullets)  
  
Chuck: (walks over to bodies) FUCK!!  
  
Jake: what is it?  
  
Chuck: Shit!!...Sonetti isn't here!  
  
Jake: I shot a guy back at the dealership maybe that was him?  
  
Chuck: I doubt it.. I'll send someone to check but I doubt it. Anyway you did good here's the Ten large and if you stop by our HQ tomorrow I'll see if I can get you more work. You know where it is?  
  
Jake: Yeah I know it  
  
Chuck: Good I'll seya tomorrow then 


End file.
